Listen to your heart
by GomamonisAwsome
Summary: Gabumon makes Gomamon stay on Earth to protect him. I suck at summaries. Read if You want, flame if you want, I'll only better myself.
1. Chapter 1

Listen to your heart

Gabumon POV

"Matt, please come out of there," I said as I leaned against the door.

"I don't want to bother anyone anymore." He said quietly.

"Matt, if you won't open the door, I'll come in anyway, I CAN use my abilities on the lock you know," As I said this I heard a scrambling, drawers closing and, wait, was that a knife being sheathed?

"Matt what was that?" I questioned as he came out in a dark blue sweatshirt, I realized that it was the same color as my fur.

"Nothing Gabumon." He replied as he sulked out to the living room where, Kari and Gatomon, Joe and Gomamon, and TK and Patamon waited.

"MATT! It's been so long since I saw you outside of your room!" TK said as he stood up and gave Matt a hug. I him flinch ever so slightly when TK brushed his arm.

'_Must've gotten a bruise from the encounter with his dad'_ I concluded.

Joe stood up and gave him a kiss.

"You doing OK babe?" He asked.

"Yeah." Matt replied quietly.

"Don't lie to me." Gatomon said suddenly. "I know when someone is lying because I can do it better than anyone!"

Matt hitched his breath.

"Kari, would you take TK and Patamon into the other room with you?" Matt asked.

"Sure. But you get five minutes. You will have to tell us too if you take more than that." She said sighing.

Kari grabbed TK's hand and Patamon around the waist and walked into the kitchen.

"So, will you tell us what has been bothering you for the last like, three days, while you were in our room?" Joe asked. I stood by as Gomamon and Gatomon nodded in agreement. Gomamon had been able to walk again but slowly. He still couldn't run or swim. Joe had managed to get the right ingredients together to make the pain in Gatomon's scars go away.

He had helped me get rid of the urge to use my claws to harm myself.

But he had yet to be able to get a word out of Matt about what was wrong.

Matt mumbled something so quietly only Gatomon and I could hear him.

"HUHHHHH, ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS MATT?" we said in perfect unison.

Matt nodded his head and fell onto Joe's lap.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gomamon asked.

"Matt's been cutting himself with the poison off of Myotismon's crimson lightning. The same that gave me my scars." Gatomon explained.

"WHAT?" Joe asked suddenly lifting Matt's sleeves.

"Matt, w…what is this?" I asked Matt.

"These are cuts, Gabumon. I cut myself." Matt said as he grabbed me and set me on his lap as he sat on Joe's lap.

"I know. Those scars won't stop stinging, EVER. That whip is specially imbued with the venom. Joe can still use that serum he has on them right?" I asked as I looked at Joe.

"Of course I can. But, I need to make more. For that I need Izzy and Yolei's help." Joe said apologetically.

"WE CAN HEAR YOU!" Patamon shouted from the kitchen.

"I'll call Yolei and Izzy. Be back in five." Kari said.

(Five minutes later)

"Hey, Yolei is bringing Cody and (Giggle giggle) Davish (At this Gatomon busted out laughing) and Izzy is bringing Sora and Mimi." Kari said.

"Cool. So, anyone want to order food?" I asked.

"Sure Gabumon. I'll order a pizza." Kari said.

"Use my credit card and get nine. We have guests with digimon coming over. And we know that Gomamon will eat about three. SO, here you go." Joe said as he handed Kari he credit card.

"Okay." Kari said and she went to make another phone call.

"Ok guys, Pizza will be here in twenty minutes." Kari said as she walked back into the room.

"Did I hear something about pizza?" Davis asked as he walked in.

"Yeah. Sure sounds good right now, huh Davish?" Veemon said.

"Please, do stop being quite so rude." Hawkmon said in his heavy English accent.

"Yeah, I agree." Yolei said walking in with Cody right behind her.

"Please forgive them, you see, they haven't eaten in about nine hours so we can never be really sure with those two." Cody said walking in.

"Well, all right Aphrodite, I am hungry too." Armadillomon said walking up.

"Well, now that you are all present, the pizza will be here in about ten minutes." Kari said.

"Well, I am hungry as hell. Please make it hurry Davish." Veemon said.

"Hey guys, I think that the pizza is here." Patamon said. "There is a guy outside who is holding a bag that is about six feet tall."

"Let me through, let me through!" Davis shouted.

"STOP." Joe said in his commanding voice. Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"I need to sign the papers before you guys can take the pizza."

"Well hurry up because I'm hungry as hell." Matt said jokingly to his boyfriend.

(They eat the pizza)

_RING RING._

"Huh, YOU GUYS, TAI'S IN TROUBLE!" Matt shouted as he grabbed his bag and ran in the direction of the school. We all shot up and went with him.

"Huh, Gomamon. What's the matter?" I asked him.

"I'm not ready to see Agumon again." Gomamon said.

"I won't force you to go. Joe will stay back with TK, Kari, and their digimon. We'll be back before you know it.

Little did Gomamon know, I left him there so that he wouldn't surely get captured like the rest of us.


	2. Chapter 2: Digidestined in trouble

Chapter two.

Gomamon POV

I didn't want to let Gabumon go alone, but he wouldn't let me go with him.

"Gomamon, are you ok?" Gatomon asked as I looked at my food without the slightest trace of hunger.

"Yeah, I am just thinking about Gabumon. He seemed much more afraid, like they wouldn't be able to handle the digimon that they will encounter, like he KNEW who it was or something." I said as a tear escaped my eye.

"I think so too. Something was definitely wrong with him. He seemed troubled when we were about to talk to him." Patamon said flying into the room.

"Aha. For some reason he won't give me a reason, you don't think he could…Be trying to protect me? Could you?" I asked suddenly becoming very afraid.

"Why would he…Oh no." Gatomon said quietly.

"What are you afraid of Gato?" Patamon asked.

"It can't be. No. He can't be back…" Gatomon said.

"He couldn't have. We defeated him…How and WHY?" I asked.

"Whatever the situation is, we need to get back and warn them of Myotismon." Gatomon decided.

"Gatomon?" Patamon asked.

"What Pata?" She replied impatiently.

"I love you Gatomon." Patamon said as he fell from the table onto the floor and gave her a hug.

"We need to get to the Digital World, FAST!" I said.

"Joe!" I shouted.

"Kari!" Gatomon shouted.

"TK!" Patamon yelled.

"WHAT!?" They yelled as they ran in.

"We need to get to the digital world. NOW! The others are in grave danger if we don't rescue them!" I yelled as I hopped onto Joe's head.

"Let's get to the school." Kari said as we urgently ran.

"Okay, this is usually Yolei's job but, Digiport OPEN!" TK said.

(The sequence of traveling to the digiworld.)

"Okay, so now that we're in the digiworld, we need to find the others and warn them!" Gatomon said. A large sonic boom was heard as flames jumped into the air.

"That was Greymon's Nova Blast! We have to find them!" I shouted.

"CRIMSON LIGHTNING!" I heard. Gatomon started shaking uncontrollably. I wrapped my flippers around her.

"Shhhhhh, Shhhhh. It's OK Gatomon, we'll be here to protect you. Please just calm down." I said.

"I…I know, it's just. Myotismon has been torturing his servants long enough." Gatomon said as she pulled her gloves off. We saw the scars and I remembered how she had told me all this before. I felt a single tear roll down my face.

"Gatomon…" Patamon said.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha…I see your back in the digiworld…Why don't we see if you can take as much pain as before." Myotismon said with an evil laugh.

We all heard a ringing and turned to see TK's digivice flashing.

"Patamon digivolve to…" We saw a glowing light around Patamon. "Angemon."

Myotismon's smile wavered for a second before he sent his whip at the Angel. Angemon raised his staff and blocked the attack.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon shouted. Myotismon dodged and he felt sunlight hit his cape.

"We will fight some other time. For now, you can wait until that time comes.

Myotismon flew away and just then a flash of light struck Angemon across the face.

"ANGEMON!" Gatomon shouted and ran as he de-digivolved into Patamon.

"I'm sorry I couldn't defeat him…" Patamon said.

Gatomon POV.

As I heard Patamon apologize to me I felt the same way I did when Wizardmon died.

I leaned down and kissed Patamon until he stopped apologizing.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Pata." I said as I began crying into his chest.

"Gatomon, I don't want to cut anything short, but we need to go." Kari said, picking me up and running.

"Hey guys, I remember a place where we can rest for a day, have toys play with us, get food, water, and a bed. Not too far from here." TK said.

"You can't be talking about…" Joe started.

"Toy Town."


	3. Chapter 3 Titan Digivolve?

Listen to your heart, Chapter three.

Gabumon POV.

We had barely had time to digivolve and process what had happened before Myotismon had us captured. My wrists were in chains and I couldn't feel my arms.

"Gabumon, are you awake?" Matt asked.

"Yes Matt. But I am very sore. I can barely feel my arms." I said as I felt the chains above me sliced in half.

"LIGHTNING PAW!" I heard. Everyone also fell off the wall. We saw Patamon, Gatomon, and Gomamon running toward us with their human partners.

"Matt, Tai, Mimi, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Sora, Are you guys okay?" Kari yelled as she ran up to get the chains off of the digidestined wrists.

"Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon!" Gatomon shouted.

"Palmon, Biyomon, Tentomon," Patamon yelled.

"Gabumon, Agumon!" Gomamon cried as he ran towards me and Agumon. I saw Agumon look sadder by the steps my boymon took.

"Agumon, why are you looking so sad?" Gomamon asked as he reached us.

"I'm looking sad because of the way I hurt you. You didn't deserve that. And by what I am told, you tried to kill yourself over me." Agumon said as tears began rolling down his cheeks.

"Agumon please don't cry. Please stay happy." Gomamon said. I physically felt my heart break as I saw Gomamon show more affection to Agumon than he ever had to me. I turned around and ran. I ran as fast as was digitally possibly.

"Gabumon, STOP!" Everyone was surprised that Izzy yelled that. Including me, and I stopped running long enough for Matt to grab me.

"Why would YOU of all people stop me Izzy?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing." Mimi said.

"I stopped him so that he wouldn't get deleted. Myotismon somehow digivolved past the level of Champion, Ultimate, even Mega. I have derived what level he is." Izzy said scientifically.

"WELL DON'T JUST LEAVE US IN THE DARK. WHAT LEVEL IS HE?" Sora yelled.

"I derived he is past the level of Mega, he is more powerful than Apocolymon EVER was. If we can get our digimon to digivolve to that level, we should be able to defeat him." Izzy said, looking each of us in the eye. "After all, if our digimon can digivolve to the Titan level, we will be ok."

"So, when will they digivolve?" Tai asked.

"When we find the fifteenth and sixteenth children." Izzy said.

"What crests do they have then?" Cody asked.

"I believe the crests of regret and pain are ones, and the others are the crests hatred and protection are the other's." Izzy said.

"Maybe we should go back to-" Everyone heard a loud explosion. We turned around and saw two digimon none of us recognized.

"Garenomon digivolve to…Scythemon!" The apparent Scythemon said. His body form was similar to that of Angemon's, except he didn't have a steel helmet covering his face, he had a blue sweatshirt with the hood up, a black pair of pants, and a blue pair of boots on. With his attire, he held a large scythe in his hands. He also had four large blue wings, similar to that of Birdromon's.

"Kuwagamon, you made a mistake challenging us." Scythemon said.

"Us?" Mimi asked.

We saw Kuwagamon attack by slicing at Scythemon with his scissor swipe. Scythemon intercepted by striking with his scythe, the fight only lasted about fifteen seconds before it was clear who was more powerful. Scythemon swiped with his scythe upside-down and ripped Kuwagamon in half. His data was deleted and we saw Scythemon de-digivolve back down into Garenomon.

"Who are you?" Tai asked incredulously.

"My name is Clayton." The Tall boy who was slightly overweight said.

"Why did you come here?" Joe asked.

"I followed you here." Clayton replied.

We saw another person, about Clayton's age walking toward us. He had a Deragoramon with him.

"Oh no." We heard Clayton mumble.

"Who is that?" Mimi asked.

"His name is Erik. He refuses to acknowledge my existence, he hates me, and no matter how many times I apologize, he won't listen." Clayton said with finality.

"Now allow me to leave you so that Erik won't treat you with hostility."

"So. Before I ask you how I got here, I want to know what that fag told you." Erik said.

"Why did you call him a fag?" Sora asked as Clayton ran into the forest.

"Because he has a crush on me." Erik said.

"So, you hate him for not having control over his emotions?" Sora asked.

"Well, I don't see why I shouldn't. I hate him because he is a fag who doesn't deserve to be alive." Erik said. He fell backwards because someone had punched him in the face. I personally was surprised to see it was Ken.

"Ken, why did you do that?" I asked.

Ken had tears streaming down his face as spoke. "Because. I felt the same way, now I know Davis has a crush on Kari and I don't want to interfere."

Davis looked incredibly surprised.

"Ken, Kari is a very nice person, she's pretty, she's caring, but I am not attracted to her that way. Ken, I've had a crush on you for forever Ken." Davis said.

"Davish, what are you shaying?" Veemon asked.

"Veemon, I'm saying that I love Ken." Davis said, making Ken blush.

"But aren't you both boys?" Veemon asked.

"Yes. We are both boys." Davis said.

"So why do you both love each other?"

"I love Davis because he made me feel accepted, he made me feel like I was actually loved." Ken said stepping in.

"I love Ken because he is gentle, he cares about what happens to people, and mostly because he helps me get through rougher days." Davis said.

3rd person POV.

"And I lost my ability to love." Clayton said as he began to cry.


	4. Chapter 4 A punch in the face explains?

Listen to your heart Chap;3

Gomamon POV.

"Monzaemon! Are you here?" TK asked as he led both digidestined groups into Toy Town.

"Huh, WHO ARE YOU? ARE YOU HERE TO CAUSE HARM?" Monzaemon asked.

"Monzaemon, do you remember me?" Palmon asked.

"Huh, OH you're the Palmon who rescued me from the black gear. Now I remember. What can I get for you nice digimon?" Monzaemon asked remembering.

"Can we rest here for a while? It's been an awfully long day." Palmon asked.

"Of course. Would you like some food, we are getting ready to serve supper." Monzaemon asked, apparently he still felt bad about the last time he met this group of children.

Everyone was able to hear BOTH Davis and Tai's stomachs growl.

"But he said dinner," Davis and Tai complained.

"That would be great, thank you Monzaemon." Mimi said.

(Flashforward, Everyone ate and was heading to bed.)

Garenomon POV.

"Hey, Garenomon, can I talk to you?" Clayton asked sitting up. All the others were asleep.

"Sure what do you need?" I asked, I sensed Erik was still awake, so was Deragoramon. I decided I would let them keep the bluff up. Until I decided that they no longer needed to hear.

"I've been cutting myself. Because Erik hates me. He hates me so much I just, I stay away from the others because I want him and Deragoramon to be friends with them. I want you to be friends with them too, so don't hang back by me unless you want to. I love him too much to get in the way, I want you to be protected too. So stay strong." Clayton said to me.

"Hey Clayton, can we go somewhere else?" I asked. I as Garenomon looked very similar to Gomamon, except I had purple hair, Blue fur, and Grey eyes.

"Why Garenomon?" He asked suddenly skeptical of our surroundings.

"Because Erik and his digimon are awake." I said glaring at him.

"ERIK. I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU HEARD THAT!" Clayton shouted loud enough to wake the others up.

"Well I know what you think of me now fag." Erik said glaring right through Clayton with his blue eyes. Deragoramon stood by, awaiting orders.

"I now know what you think too. I am leaving. Stay safe, and Garenomon, under NO circumstances are you to come after me." Clayton said, he slipped his jeans on, tightened his belt, put his shirt on and slipped his sweatshirt on over his other shirt.

"Clayton WAIT! Where will you go?" Tai asked.

"He's right. You need Garenomon to protect you." Sora said.

"My safety doesn't matter. I would rather he stay here and protect Deragoramon." Clayton said, slipping his drawstring bag over his shoulders.

"No, please, don't go Clayton." I pleaded.

"I have to. I don't want to mess up the team. Without me here, everything will go as planned." Clayton said walking out the door.

I began crying uncontrollably as my older brother Gomamon pulled me into a hug.

"Garenomon, please don't cry." Gomamon said holding me.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I am a weak digimon. I don't deserve to protect Clayton." I said.

"Don't you say that. I will have every fish I know slap you if you say that again." Gomamon said sadly.

"Garenomon. Go after him. You know he won't be upset with you if you do." Deragoramon said. Everyone was surprised that he said it. Even his partner.

"Erik, I want to ask you what Clayton did to make you hate him." Matt asked.

"We were friends. Then I found out that fag had a crush on me. I began hating him right there." Erik said.

"Okay, so instead of being supportive of your friend, you decided to make him doubt himself every time he feels something for someone?" Matt said accusingly.

"Yes. I did. So now you all think I should go with Garenomon too don't you?" Erik asked.

Everyone looked around and agreed.

"Fine. I'll go." Erik said.

"Just, apologize. Things don't have to be the same with you, just apologize." Sora said.

(Flashforward: Erik finds Clayton by a lake)

Clayton POV.

"Why are you out here?" Erik asked me.

"Stop looking. There's nothing left for you to break." I said.

"Clayton, please stop acting this way." Garenomon said.

"Never mind. Garenomon, will you digivolve?" I asked.

"Why?" My digimon asked me.

"Because it seems that FireMyotismon has decided to pay us a visit." I said.

"Daragoramon, you too." Erik said.

"Garenomon digivolve to…Scythemon." Scythemon said raising his scythe to protect me and Erik.

"Daragoramon digivolve to…Bataramon." Bataramon said. Bataramon was similar to Scythemon in looks, only he wore a red sweatshirt without the hood up, and he fought with a sword instead of a scythe.

"Crimson Lightning!" FireMyotismon said.

"Scythe swipe." Scythemon said and he swiped his scythe so that it intercepted the whip.

"Sword slash!" Bataramon said.

Myotismon took the blow in the chest and fell backwards.

"Scythian Pummel!" Scythemon shouted and swung his scythe at the ground. A shockwave of pure regret was shot at FireMyotismon.

"Agggghhhhh. You worthless MAGGOTS. How DARe you make me feel regret." FireMyotismon shouted as he flew off. Scythemon took one look at Batarmon and dedigivolved back into Garenomon.

"Garenomon! Are you alright?" I asked as I caught him.

"Yes, are you?" He asked me through tired eyes.

"I am one hundred percent okay." I assured him.

"I'm tired. Can we go back and get some sleep?" Garenomon asked me.

"Erik, will you take Garenomon back to Toy Town with you?" I asked him. Apparently he still refused to acknowledge my existence. So in the end I had to carry Garenomon back to our bed, lay him down, and I watched over all the others as they slept.

When they woke they found me sitting in the same position I had been all night.

"Clayton! You're back!" Tai shouted.

"Sure. Nothing good will come out of it though." I mumbled as I passed out into Garenomon's arms.

Gomamon POV.

'Why would my brother's partner stay up all night just to protect us?' I wondered as I peered down the hallway. We were invading FireMyotismo's palace again. We saw a few digimon that no one, not even Izzy could identify.

"Agumon, warp digivolve to…WarGreymon." WarGreymon said as he let his claws extend.

"Gabumon,warp digivolve to…MetalGarurumon." MetalGarurumon said as he let his missils fly.

"Tentomon, digivolve to…Kabuterimon." Kabuterimon said as he flew into the air.

"Biyomon, digivolve to…Birdromon." The large fire bird said as she flew into the air.

"Palmon, digivolve to…Togemon." The cacti based digimon said as she rose.

"Gomamon, digivolve to…Ikkakumon." The large furry walrus rose with his unicorn horn.

"Gatomon, digivolve to…Angewomon." The female angel said as she loaded a celestial arrow.

"Patamon, digivolve to…Angemon." The male angel said raising his staff.

"Veemon, armor digivolve to…Flamedramon, the fire of courage." The dinosaur said.

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to…Halsemon, the wings of love." The Griffon rose into the air beside Birdromon and Kabuterimon.

"Armadillomon, armor digivolve to…Digmon. The drill of power."

With everyone in their Champion form, it just seemed right for us to join the fight.

"Garenomon digivolve to…Scythemon." My digimon said as he rose into the air.

"Deragoramon, digivolve to…Bataramon." The shadowy digimon said.

"Wormmon, digivolve to…Stingmon." The large insectoid digimon said.

"Birdromon digivolve to…Garudamon."

"Ikkakumon, digivolve to… Zudomon."

"Kabuterimon, digivolve to…MegaKabuterimon."

"Togemon, digivolve to…Lillymon."

"Oden's Hammer!" Zudomon shouted slamming his hammer on the ground sending lightning towards the evil digimon.

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon shouted shooting the quick green bolt at the evil digimon. Sending one backwards about fifteen feet.

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon said as he shot his bolt of energy at the evil digimon.

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon said shooting a cyclone at the digimon.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon shouted blasting the horns at them.

"Crimson Lighning!" Myotismon shouted as his whip brushed over Garudamon, Zudomon, MegaKabuterimon, Angewoman, Angemon, MetalGarurumon, Halsemon, Digmon, Flamedramon, and WarGreymon.

The only digimon left in there digivolved forms were Lillymon, Scythemon, Bataramon, and Stingmon.

"Now your turn Flowering Bitch." Myotismon said.

"NO!" Stingmon said flying in front of Lillymon.

Wormmon fell into Ken's arms.

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon shouted nailing Myotismon in the face.

"Scythian Pummel!" Scythemon shouted banishing Myotismon to a different part of the digiworld.

"Sword Slash!" Bataramon said slicing at Scythemon.

"SCYTHEMON!" I shouted as he deflected the blow and hovered over me to protect me. He reminded me so much of Angemon.

"I don't want to fight. But I must protect Clayton." He said slipping his hood down farther.

"I respect that." Bataramon said dedigivolving into Daragoramon.

Scythemon dedigivolved back into Garenomon.

"I will protect you to my last breath." Garenomon said.

I felt pain in my face as a fist connected with my face.

"Ugh!" I said falling backwards.

"That is for having a crush on me." Erik said walking away.

Thank you. For securing my death. I said. Tonight was the nice I would slit my wrists.

AU Note: For those of you who don't know me, my real name is Clayton. Erik is a real person as well. I own only those two digimon. And their digivolutions.


	5. IssuesEnd

Update issue.

Hey readers, I just realized this sucks and that I will try again in the near future. So PM me if you want me to continue. This is the end. Next one will probably be entirely different.


End file.
